


sunsets and clouds

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: roman and patton enjoy a beautiful sunset in the imagination.





	sunsets and clouds

“Ro, wait up!”

Patton let out a breathless laugh as he followed Roman through the woods, his feet pounding against the dirt below as towering trees went flying past him. Roman was much faster than he was, his steps being light and quick, following the path as he had many times before. 

Sunlight streamed in through the leaves above, covering the forest with an angelic glow. Birds chirped from their perch in the trees, singing an elegant melody as laughter echoed from the two. 

The hill became steeper, Patton struggling to keep up to Roman’s pace. Roman turned to look at Patton, a bright grin on his face.

“Oh come on, Patton! Don’t tell me I have to wait for you!” He said in a teasing tone. Patton just laughed again, picking up speed to try and catch up with the princely side.

Once Roman had reached the end of the path and was at the top of the slope, he turned around and held out his hand for Patton. Patton grabbed it and Roman pulled him the rest of the way up, spinning him around in his arms a few times, both of them giggling. 

“We made it just in time, dearest,” Roman said after putting Patton back down on the ground, still holding onto him.

“In time for what?” Patton tilted his head to the side, slightly confused.

“Look.” Roman gestured towards the edge of the cliff they were near. Patton looked to where he was pointing and gasped. 

Vibrant orange and red streaks marked the sky, the sun setting over the ocean that was stretched out as far as he could see. He slowly let go of Roman, walking towards the edge of the cliff, watching as waves crashed into the shore below. Golden tendrils of light decorated the water’s surface, the clouds above splashed with warm colors. 

The sight was so beautiful that it brought tears to Patton’s eyes.

He looked back towards Roman, who was gazing at him lovingly, and smiled.

“Was this why you wanted to bring me out here?” He whispered. Roman nodded, a single tear falling down Patton’s face as he laughed.

“Wait, why are you crying?” Roman said, his lovestruck expression being replaced with worry. He rushed up to Patton, wiping another tear away.

“I just love you so much, Ro,” Patton replied, still in a hushed tone, as he pressed their foreheads together. Roman laughed, mostly in relief, as he hugged Patton closer.

He then leaned forward and captured Patton’s lips with his own in a soft kiss, both of their eyes slipping closed as Roman tilted his head slightly to deepen it. They stayed like that, moving their lips slowly together, only breaking apart to catch a breath or to whisper sweet nothings to each other. The smiles on their faces never left.

They both separated slightly after a while, looking over at the sun that was now nearly below the horizon. Patton then pointed up at a cloud, making a comment about how it looked like an elephant.   
They both sat down and soon were pointing up at clouds and telling them what they saw in it, cuddling close to each other in the fading light.

Once it became too dark to see the clouds, and the stars had instead sprinkled the night sky with their glow, Roman had gotten up and helped Patton, letting him lean against him as he breathed in the night air with a peaceful sigh.

“We should head back to the mindspace, shouldn’t we?” Patton said, Roman nodding. 

“We should, but I wish I could stay here with you forever,” Roman replied. Patton hummed in agreement. 

It fell into a comfortable silence, which was rare but not unwelcome for them, the only sound being the waves rolling onto the shore below the cliff and the rustle of leaves from the wind. 

After a few minutes of standing there, holding each other close, they decided to (hesitantly) separate and make their way back to the doors of the imagination. They talked about almost everything that came to their minds, walking slower to reserve their energy, as running there and back proved very difficult for Patton. 

They had returned to the mindscape only a few minutes later, heading to the living room and collapsing into his bed, cuddled up next to one another.

“Hey, songbird?” Patton whispered after a moment.

“Yes, darling?” Roman replied.

“I love you.” Patton pressed a kiss to Roman’s nose, Roman flushing ever so slightly.

“I love you too.” 

Pretty soon some calming music was turned on, Roman knowing some of it and humming along to it, other times they just talked continuously about everything, whispering to each other for hours until they fell asleep, dreams of sunsets and clouds in their heads.


End file.
